teacher's pet
by AmorraMoron
Summary: Korra is just trying to live her life as a prodigy bender who's majorly infatuated with her firebending teacher, but everything changed when Mako attacked. (Firebender!Amon AU)


When Korra saw Amon's breath of fire, she knew she was in love. But, she could never ask Amon out. He was her teacher. Although Korra knew she and Amon would be a perfect couple. Despite their age difference, they would have fire babies and water babies. The only thing that would get in the way was his age. Korra was age seventeen and Amon was Thirty-nine. Korra was never attracted to men that old, but something about Amon made her feel different. His voice made her feel faint in a good way.

At school she watched him practice firebending, his swift body moved in a certain way she liked. His black hair moved with him. As he moved, he saw Korra peeking through the window. "Korra." He shouted. Korra didn't realize he was yelling at her when he grabbed her shoulder firmly.

"Um, Amon, I was just_" Korra started. Amon walked her to the attendance office. "Call your parents and tell them what you were doing." Amon said angrily. "But Amon I just admire you so much." Korra said as an excuse.

"Um Korra, you know the school rules. No falling in love with teachers!" Amon said angrly.

"Oh but please, ." Korra was desperate. "Please give me this one time."

Korra was practically in tears. "Please oh please oh please."

"I will give you this one." Amon said. "Only because you are my star pupil." Amon walked away and Korra could still smell his escence.

During History class, Korra sat next to Asami and behind Iroh, Mako and Bolin. Korra and Asami usually talked about her obsessions with Mako, but today, she was zoned into the history, because since their usual teacher had a horrible illness, Amon was the one in charge.

Korra was drooling over her desk. "Does anybody know the answer?" Asked Amon. "Korra, do you?" He asked her. His hair was slicked back with gel. His color on his shirt was folded back. She could die for him right now. He was normally the gym teacher. He was also Korra's personal coach. That's how she fell in love with him.

"The answer is Firelord Ozai?" She said, uncertainly. She just wanted to impress her coach. Maybe have him fall for her.

"No, Firelord Honora. She was the smartest, bravest Firelord. And the only female." Korra didn't care. She just looked at those pretty golden eyes of his. The smirk on his face every now and then.

"And what makes Honora so special?" Korra didn't realize she was out in the open and her friends could she her drool. She also did not realize Mako was behind her making snooty remarks about Firelord Honora.

"FireLord Honora is the greatest Firelord ever since the firelord before Sozin." Amon corrected him. "And how dare you, Mako. Why do you even say this stuff when you don't know where they are, practically." Amon shouted at him. Mako was getting angry. He never liked Amon. He thought that he was just the perfect guy who would get laid with the female teachers to impress his friends. Korra knew he was much more then that. But now, she was scared Mako would hurt Amon. As Mako got up out of his seat, he gave a badass sneer at Amon and flipped him off. His middle finger flaming.

"Stop it, Mako." Korra shouted at him. "Leave alone. What did he ever do to you?" Korra snapped at him. Mako turned to her and the flame in his hand, he turned it into a whip and whipped Korra just below the eye.

"Mako, you idiot!" Amon yelled at him. "Korra, are you okay." Korra was not okay. She was seeing stars and felt like passing out. Her face wasn't so hot either. Under her left eye was a huge red burn. It stung like crazy.

"I'll take her to the nurse!" Bolin shouted. Everybody looked at him.

"Why don't you do that Bolin." Amon said. "Iroh, you come with him too."

As they walked down the hall, Korra was falling.

"Here." Iroh said. He and Bolin propped her up. "Why did your brother do this, Bolin." Iroh asked.

"It's hard to explain." Bolin said, softly.

"Well he is acting like a total douche bag." Korra said, angrily. "Look at my puffy eye." Blood was pouring down her cheek.

When they got to the nurses office, Korra lied down on a hard wooden bed while the nurse bended the cool water on her face. When she was done, Amon came in to speek with her.

"Korra, are you doing better?" His voice was soft and smooth.

"No." Was her response, she was tired of that douche bag of a Mako. He would always come up to her while talking to Asami and give her huge kisses on her lips just to make Asami jealous. Then her would blame Korra because she seduced him with her _looks._ Asami knew this was not true, but she still loved him.

"I have a secret that we both have in common." Amon said. He lifted up the mask he always wore up. Korra did not realize he had a huge burn across his face.


End file.
